Emo Boy!
by afsluv
Summary: Sequel to Eddie! Plz dont make me rate this M. really. But what happens when you call Jasper Emo Boy? Chaos! And warning! REALLY BIG PUN INTENDED! So plz don't hit on me saying 'oh this is retarded' and stuff like that.
1. Emo Boy!

WOOT!!! Eclpise came out!!! and do i look like stephenie meyer to you? of couse not! this is the disclaimer for the whole story. And lets go pretend that Emmett and Jaspr are still ALIVE. not dead.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was playing Jasper's Playstation with Edward and Emmett watching when suddenly Emmett asked, "Hey, Jasper?"

"Yes, Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Can I call you 'Emo Boy?'"

"No," Jasper said harshly.

"Why?"

"I'm not Emo."

"Sure you aren't, Emo Boy." Edward teased.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Jasper?" I said.

"Do you think I'm Emo?"

I guess I had to tell the truth. "Yes."

"See?! Even Bella thinks you're emo!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm not Emo!" Jasper cried.

Edward came over and rearranged Jasper's hair so that it was covering his left eye. "See? You have a combover. All you need now is pitch black hair dye to be emo Emo Boy."

"Jasper's not 'Emo Boy', he's 'Emo Kid'," Emmett said.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"Boys are guys and kids are people from ages four to twelve," Edward answered.

"But anyway, Emo Boy! Where's your razor?" Emmett teased.

"I'm an emo kid, non-confroming as can be..."Edward started to sing.

I looked at Jasper and he looked like he was going to cry. "S-shut up!"

"Aww...Is emo boy going to cry?" Emmett said.

Jasper did a puppy-dog pout and shook his head.

"Jasper, I have an emo light bulb for you. It's black and it doesn't need electricity! But it's only for _**enternal**_ use." Edward said.

I heard Jasper sob quietly to himself and I saw a shiny thing in his pocket.

"Jasper, what's that shiny thing in your pocket? A razor?" I asked inocently.

He wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve and shook his head.

"Aww...he's crying..."

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND US!!! YOU PEOPLE DON'T UNDERSTAND US EMOS!!!"

"So, you _admit _that your emo?" I asked.

Jasper looked down and shook his head again.

"Hey, let's go buy some pitch black hair dye at Hot Topic and make Jasper dye his hair. Unless...he already has some," Emmett said.

"I have some!" Edward said loudly. We alll looked at him with wide eyes exept Jasper. He looked up cheerfully.

"From my...vampire teen angst in 1985," Edward said as his eyes darted from side to side.

"Oh yeah," Emmett murrmurred, "I remember that."

I stiffled a laugh.

"Yeah. Anyways, Come here, Jasper!" Edward yelled.

Jasper struggled in Emmett's bulky arms but it was no use. Edward came down with the hair dye and some eyeliner smiling widely. Me, I just kept on playing the Playstation.

**Sometime later...**

After some time, Jasper came from the kitchen looking all..._emo. _

"Wow, Jasper," I started, you look nice,"

"Nice how?" He asked evily.

"Like just _nice._"

"I can feel waves of affection comming off of you, Bella,"

"Fine! I think you look **hot**."

That really set Edward off.

* * *

i hoped you like it! r and r plz! ily!


	2. Cucumbers and Chocolate

ahh! im sorry i havent updated!!! im sorry! im really sorry! and yesterdat was my bday!!! 13!! im a teen now!!

* * *

**Edward POV**

She said what now? She's mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE! I shouldn't be mad at her. She's just so innocent. Then who should I take my anger ouut on? Not Emmett because he would just go for you and then you would get your ass kicked. I guess I should take it out on Emo Boy. I eyed Jasper evily and smiled gently. I was suddenly in a crouch; snarling and growling in anger.

Jasper looked up from Bella's eyes and staired fearfully into mine.

"Edward, its not what you think," Jasper said quckly. He was obviously trying to save himself. But I knew better.

I just growled.

"Honey, calm down." Bella said sweetly.

"No." I pouted like a little kid that didn't get his favorite toy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-"

"Shut up, Emmett," I mururred menicingly into his ear.

"O-k," He gasped.

I let go of his throat and moved on to Jasper.

"Stay away, Child of the Dark, stay away," He made a 'T' with both of his index fingers and backed up. Towards Bella.

I suddenly pounced on Jasper with my lips just barely on his throat.

"Boys!" Bella scolded us, "What are you three doing? You guys are brothers! You shouldn't fight each other. And Edward, you can only do that to me. You hear that? **_ME._**"

I heard Jasper sniffle.

"OH, HELL NO! Not while my lips are on your neck! God!" I yelled**. A/n: Think about this: You're Edward and you have your lips on someones throat. Then they sniffle and you can feel the nose crap going down it. Yeah. That's what Edward just experienced. **

"Haha!" Emmett teased, "Jasper sniffed up nose crap while Edward was on him! I am so going to put this on my Myspace!"

"Emmett!" Bella yelled.

"What?" he asked; oblivious.

"Don't _ever _laugh at your brother. He's related to you."

"Yeah, and pickles are just cucumbers that are sexually enhanced."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Whatcha say?"

"Why?"

"Who?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Okay."

"Anyways, apologize to your brother, Emmett."

"WHY?!"

"Because I said so."

"Fine!"

"And Edward,"

"Yes?" I said reluctantly.

"Go apologize to Emmett."

"Why?!" I complained.

"Edward Cullen, NOW!"

"Yes, Mommy Swan," I teased.

I wen tup to Emmett and said, "I'm sorry Emmett, will you forgive me?" in an exasperated voice.

"No problem! I forgive you!" He swept me up in his arms and gave me one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Now, you two," Bella said motherly, "go apologize to Jasper."

"Why?!" we both complained.

"Because I said so! Now, go!" She pointed towards Emo Boy. I've never seen her so mad. She was always so calm. Maybe I should give her a big hug and kiss on the lips. Yeah. I'll do that.

I walked towards her-my arms open and a gentle smile on my face-and said, "Calm down, Bella. I'm sorry to both of them."

I was about to give her a hug when she suddenly flipped behind me and pushed Emmett towards me an dthen sat on us. It was enough weight to have me cruched even more.

"I'm sorry," I gasped.

"Yeah, you better."

**Jasper POV**

Bella did that. She did that for _me. _She accepted me for who I am. I will get revenge for her. I will.

* * *

oh oh! jazzys gonna get revegne! i cant wait! what happens next! XD but r&r plz! ily ya'll! 


	3. Hoes! No, not those Hoes

omgah! im so sorry that i havent updated in so long! go read now! plz?

* * *

**Jasper POV**

This will get revenge on Edward. Heheheh. Bella helped me buy everything. Sometimes, I loved her just like she was my own sister. Yay! But anyways, she came up with the idea for it, helped me buy everything, and put them on Edward's car. Fine! She came up with everything! But I helped! Shouldn't that count for something?! Fine. But whatever. I watched behind the bushes ling the driveway as Edward pulled out of the garage. I tried not to laugh so hard so that Edward would hear me. Ooh! I can't wait! I decided to go to Forks High School and check out what will happen when people see those things!

**_At Forks High..._**

**Edward POV**

As I drove to school with Bella in my car (of course), I noticed people staring and giggling as I drove by. Bella didn't seem to notice.

"Bella," I asked.

"Yes?" she said boringly.

"Do you know why people are laughing at us?"

"No."

"Okay, just wondering."

As I got out of the car, one person called out, "Hey, Cullen! I didn't you were so involved! Maybe you should date Erika!" **A/n: If you wanna know why I chose the name 'Erika' then you'll find out at the bottom.**

I was about to jump him when Bella stopped me and said, "It's okay. He was just joking."

I calmed down just for her and started to walk to class. But I seemed to be geting worse.

Some people just looked at me weird. Some just had an "Is he crazy?" look. Some just didn't say anything beacuse they didn't want to say anything or they didn't care. But most people were saying things that I didn't know. Maybe they were the crazy ones.

"Bet you like those, eh Cullen?" One person yelled.

"Does Bella know?" Another asked mockingly.

"Didn't know you had so many!" A freshman exclaimed.

But the worse thing was that Bella didn't stand up for me. It was like she thought that I deserved this. The tauntings kept on going for the whole day with some people saying stuff about whores and Erika and secrets. I wanted to kill every single one in the whole school. But I resrtained myself. Bella would be angry and possibly scared to death.

I was walking back to my car and the teasing went on.

"Bet you use them everyday, don't you?"

"Does Bella help?"

"Bet you have a bunch more at home, Huh? You know you wanna tell your girl."

"Didn't know you had so many hoes in your backseat!"

What? What did that punk say?

"Look? See!" The boy held up a gardening hoe in each hand.

"But you love to use these? right?"

Oh, someone's gonna pay. But I already had an idea who made this up.

* * *

uh oh! jazzy's in trouble! ok the reason i used to the name ericka was that this girl that i hate has that name and yea. shes whore, bitch and every bad name i can think of but i might get banned. so yea! review plz! 


End file.
